Opportunities
by PrincipalCellist
Summary: /A faulty latch on an office door, of all things, changed Atem Sennen's life./ Puzzleshipping. (Contains a lot of blowjobs.)
1. Working Class Hero

_Back in 2009 or so, I posted a three chapter story titled "Without Realizing It" (back when my pen name was still MangaReader322). I took the story down about two months after it was first posted, and I finally got around to re-writing it - over five years later. I fixed things, added things, and now I am posting the story once again._

 _I'm adding this forward because I don't want anyone to be confused, like "wait, haven't I read this before?" Because, if you've been following me for a while, odds are that you did. However, if you have questions, my inbox is always open. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I groaned softly as I settled at my desk, reaching across my chest surreptitiously to massage one of my shoulders. Stress was going to be the death of me, I swear. I had been on my feet for hours, and my day had sadly only just begun. Again, I wondered why I ever thought that working for Kaiba Corporation would be easy. After all, I knew Seto worked his employees hard, and I knew Kaiba Corp. was the leading gaming industry in the world - so why did I accept his offer to work at one of his legal offices? It had to be the money; seeing all those zeros on my paycheck certainly made my job here more bearable. Especially when I was trying to save up and travel the world. I was most looking forward to visiting Egypt, where I was born, since all my childhood memories were from my life in America. Now here I was in Japan, working as an assistant to one of Seto's most renown lawyers for the past two years.

This was my third attempt at holding down a steady job - simply because I grew bored of routine so easily. My first boss had been a gentle old man, but his second heart attack forced retirement. My second boss was a cool, harsh woman, and I simply could not work the long hours she kept trying to force on us employees. So I came from Kyoto to Domino, hoping to find a place I could do well in, and I met Seto Kaiba. The selfish, gloating bastard that everyone loved to hate. And, for inexplicable reasons, he and I actually formed a mutual bond. When he heard about my need for a job, he told me about the opening in his company. That was how I met Yugi Mutou.

"Too many trips to the copier again, Sennen?"

Speak of the devil... My boss looked at me sympathetically as he passed by my desk, a third cup of coffee clutched in his hand. I offered a sheepish grin to him as a response, and he gave me an all too knowing look as he slipped into his office. He did not shut the door all the way, and through the crack I could see him flopping back into his leather office chair, sipping from his cup with an open expression of bliss. The young Rebecca must be working at the cafe today, I figured - she was the only one who took extra care to make his drink well.

I pulled my leg up onto my chair so I could rub my calf. I was twenty-six; Yugi was two years younger than me, and somehow he was my boss. But it really was not a surprise - he was smart. Very smart. And he was kind as well. That's how he was already the top lawyer in the country. His wining attitude gave him and the company the boost it needed. I stopped rubbing my sore muscle and set my chin on my knee, thinking. It wasn't my fault they installed the copier on the other side of the office, and it wasn't Yugi's fault that he needed a hundred things copied multiple times a day. And even with his positivity and upbeat attitude, I knew the busy season was taking a toll on him, too.

Though he was a nice person, he was also quiet and private about himself. Composed, but always ready with a smile. He took people at their face value and genuinely believed in them. It was both foolish and admirable. He was one of the few I had met that didn't treat their underlings like servants. When he asked me to drop honorifics from his name, it wasn't patronizing - he honestly wanted me to be familiar with him. When he asked me to get coffee for him, it was because he couldn't get it himself at the moment.

By this point in my career, he had actually become my friend, though we were almost opposites. I was a bold type, I spoke my mind often without thinking over my words. I was short for a man, but I was able to fight if I needed - but I could never imagine Yugi throwing a punch. I rarely dated, my looks attracted people, but my aura made them weary. But Yugi drew people to him like flies to honey. He made people want to be better. I knew little about his life in the romantic aspect, I did not know if he dated or if he was even straight. We certainly didn't talk about our love lives with one another. He was one of those people who, after you had finished telling your life story to them, you realize that they hadn't said a thing about themselves.

"Sennen?" Yugi's voice drifted through the crack in the doorway and I got up immediately to see what he wanted.

He held his phone at his ear, looking down at a desk covered with papers.  
"Sennen," he repeated, muting his phone, "I can't find those contract copies they sent over last week."

"I filed them." I stepped to the corner of his office where his master files were kept, quickly rifling through a couple of drawers. This wasn't unusual – Yugi was very good at his job, but he preferred to do everything electronically, leaving me with the job of filing. Paper documents just got in his way, as he complained every time his desk got...well, the way it was now. Knowing him these years, I've learned that he was impatient. I took over the job of sorting paperwork so that he didn't have to worry about keeping track of documents. It's funny, but looking back, we had never actually discussed it. I had just done it without asking, and he never questioned it. He seemed to prefer it. Now that I look back, that right there probably should have told me something.

I pulled out the file he was looking for and walked back over to slip it onto his desk. "Yes," Yugi was saying into the phone, "I've got them right here." He gave me a grateful look, and I stood with my hands folded behind my back. "Yes, you were saying something about the land agreements?" I reached over, flipping the file open to the document he needed - another thing I did without him ever asking. I stayed there for the rest of the call, flipping to this page or that page as I tried to follow half a conversation. Finally, Yugi disconnected the call and rolled his eyes.

 _"Idiot,"_ He muttered, shaking his head. He looked at the watch on his wrist, and I noticed the faint bags under his eyes. "All that, and I still have a meeting in ten minutes…"

"I'll make sure no one bothers you until your meeting." I assured him, re-closing the file and returning it to its drawer. Then I slipped out of the office, closing the door behind me softly. If he was that stressed, it was only right of me to make sure he had time to relax. I had sat in on a few of his meetings before, so I knew how important it was for him to have a level head. Seto was not the easiest person to work with, but he got the job done. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that Seto hired Yugi just to make absolutely sure that his opponents couldn't. I went back to my desk, sinking gratefully back down into my chair – a large, comfortable, swiveling thing. It was heaven to my aching muscles.

But on this particular day, the inevitable happened. A faulty latch on his office door of all things changed my life. I heard a slight click, and saw his door inch open—as happens with latches that don't quite fit anymore. Without pausing to think, I got up to close the door again and, quite by accident - _I swear_ \- I glanced in through the three-inch wide opening. And what I saw nearly made my jaw hit the floor.

My composed, oh-so private boss had his chair swiveled sideways and leaned back, one of his legs up on the desk - I had never noticed how long his legs were until then. His hand was hovering near the forbidden area of his pants, and his head was thrown back, eyes closed. If it hadn't been for the visible movement of his hand sliding around the spot between his legs and the vice-like grip his other hand had on the arm of his chair, I might have thought he was asleep.

I admit, I sometimes wondered what Yugi did when he was overly stressed. Perhaps a spa day, or a long hot bath. One of my friends from college became a surgeon and according to her, the one thing that people of stressful professions - pilots, athletes, entertainers - do is more common than you would think. And apparently, Yugi did it as well. He got himself off. Understandable, of course - the surge of endorphins that orgasms created were as effective as any prescribed drug could be, though hell of a lot cheaper.

Now, before anyone judges me prematurely, I did exactly what any good assistant - what any good friend - would do. I set a world record for the quietest closing of a door in the history of mankind, and I crept back to my desk. I sat perfectly still in my chair, waiting to see if I would wake up. If it weren't for my eyes being wide enough to actually roll out of my head, no one walking by would think anything odd had just happened. But something _did_ happen, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it.

Five minutes later, Yugi left his office and went to the meeting in a calm, confident walk. Fortunately for me, he didn't look at me as he went by. I hadn't managed to get my eyes back to their normal size yet, and my face was unbearably hot. But, as he was gone, and after a lot of thought, I realized nothing had changed. It was just a private moment I'd stumbled into, and he obviously had not seen me. I could pretend that it had never happened.

All right, I admit it. I was being completely naïve.

* * *

 _Please review_


	2. The Aftermath Is Secondary

Days when Yugi was overly stressed took on a whole different perspective for me. He'd close his office door for his "private time", and I'd suddenly find myself incapable of concentrating on my work, because I now knew what he was doing just on the other side of the wall. I desperately tried to keep myself from thinking about it - because if I thought about it, I ended up picturing it. And that certainly didn't help anything. It wasn't even that I was just aroused by it. Mostly, I was confused. I could not remember myself having any particular attraction for Yugi...of course, I thought he was amazing and, _yes_ , he was a handsome man - but given his silence about his personal life and the fact that he was my boss, I had never looked at him in that particular way.

Slowly, over the weeks that followed my accidental spying session, I found ways to excuse myself for thinking about it. If what I had saw popped into my mind right as I was, say, taking care of my own stress...well, it was only natural since my mind was seeking any clear image to focus on. It made perfect sense to me, and I resolved not to feel bad about it.

But I realized I was in trouble about two months after the incident when I was sitting at my desk, waiting for Yugi to finish, contemplating ways I could maybe tamper with the door so it would crack open again - just so I could get one more glimpse to satisfy my curiosity and move on with my life. One this particular day, Yugi had a meeting scheduled with a huge client - one that would make Kaiba Corp. a lot of money. He had been stressing about the meeting for a couple weeks, being as short-tempered as I had ever seen him. His emails grew more and more frustrated as the client's lawyers played hardball, and Yugi wasn't talking much to anyone. To top it all off, today was the day the offices above us were beginning their remodeling. Saws, drills, hammers...you name it. If it made a lot of noise, it was there.

The meeting was only in five short minutes, Yugi had yet to come out of his office, and I was worried. I thought that maybe he had fallen asleep, you know, afterward. That had happened to me before, so I knew how easy it could be to drift off to dreamland after exerting yourself. I got up and knocked lightly on the door, with no answer. Figuring the work above us just drowned out my knock, I tried again, harder. But there was still no answer. Thinking that I could explain it away if I caught him asleep with his hands still...well, or die of embarrassment, I opened the office door.

Good news, Yugi was not asleep. Also, his eyes were closed. He had his head leaned back in his chair, hand working furiously on his erection. The bad news, his expression wasn't one of someone who'd just had an orgasm, or even the look of being close to one. It was the frustrated, desperate expression of someone who was feeling good, but simply could not climax.

I stared at him, thoughts racing through my head so fast that I wasn't even sure what exactly I was thinking. The power saw on the floor above screamed again, and Yugi actually groaned out loud in frustration, shaking his head roughly with a frown. I realized his problem instantly; he could not relax and focus on coming with the racket going on upstairs. My mind slammed into one of those walls we are all often presented with in our lives: I had two options, and just two.

If I did the ethical, professional thing and left him alone, I kept my job safe, but Yugi would go to the meeting stressed, tired, angry, and sexually-frustrated on top of it all. There was a large risk of losing a huge account for Kaiba Corp. that way. If I did the other option...well, let's just say I wouldn't have to be around to think about the consequences. One choice was good for him, one was good for me. Again, it should've been a big hint to me when I chose the option that was for his benefit. At the time, all I knew was that, for some reason, I felt compelled to help him in any way I could. Also, quite truthfully, seeing him pleasuring himself in front of me kind of made the logical part of my brain shut down. Yugi was the best boss I had ever had, and I dared think of him as a friend. I had to help him in any way I could - and there was only one thing I could think would work.

I stepped into the office, closed the door behind me very softly, and walked around his desk. Kneeling down, I gently settled my hands on his thighs. I have no doubt that, had he not been as close as we was, I would've either been kicked in the face, fired, arrested, sued...or all the above. However, he was too frustrated for that. His hand, and the rest of his body, froze at the contact, shocked. I didn't waste any time; I pushed his hand away and pinned both of his arms on either side of his legs. The flat of my tongue pressed against the base of his length and I trailed upward until it stroked over the tip. And, shockingly, that was all it took. What he could not accomplish alone, my mouth managed beautifully.

Yugi let out a strange grunting gasp, his body lifting as if someone had just hit him with shock paddles. His arms twisted under my grasp, and he came - his release hitting me square in the face. He spasmed a couple of times, then fell limp, chest heaving with ragged breaths. I let go of his arms and pulled away from him, grabbing the tissue box from his desk and wiping off my face. Finally, after a long moment of silence, I looked up from my spot on the floor - to this day, I don't know how I had the courage to do that.

His head was resting on the back of his chair, violet eyes staring straight at me, face blossoming patches of red. I couldn't bear to hold his gaze, so I turned away. I licked my lips clean and stood up without saying a word to him, walking out of the office and closing the door like nothing had even happened. But something had changed, and I couldn't go back. I knew two things for sure at that point: One, I would need to find a new job and two, I would never forget what he tasted like.

Two minutes later, exactly when the meeting was scheduled to start, Yugi came out of his office and strode past me without a glance. I figured I had until the meeting ended to pack up my things and run for my life, but I couldn't make myself move. Belatedly, I began to actually think about what I had just done - the part of him I had just licked - my brain whirring to process the sensory data. I knew it would all haunt my dreams. I sat there like an idiot, reliving the experience over and over. What had I done? My thoughts wavered constantly between shock, fear, and a strange arousal that had me squirming in my chair.

The sound of Yugi approaching my desk later that day brought my head up with a jerk. He looked at me, I looked at him, and it was crystal clear that neither of us knew what the hell to say.

"I was able to finish the deal." He said lamely, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

I managed to smile.  
"That's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm...going to head home for the day." He informed, and it was the first time I had ever seen him look so awkward. "If you could finish up the left over paperwork from the client before you leave...I'll see you on Monday." I blinked, stunned. _I wasn't fired?_

"Of course." I said. "Have a good weekend, Mutou."

"You, too." He replied, backing away and walking down the hall. I wasn't going to delude myself; he wasn't inviting me to keep doing anything, he was just nice enough of a person to not fire me for trying to help - no matter how inappropriate my actions had been.


	3. Blown Away

By the time we came back to work on Monday, I had beaten myself up about it enough over the weekend, and I was committed to acting as though the incident had never happened. Yugi seemed to want to do the same, and that was fine. I never wanted to feel that awful sinking again – the feeling that you have screwed up your life in an instant. Life at work, and things between us, more or less went back to normal. We lost the awkwardness around each other, going back to where we could smile and talk without feeling like fools. Eventually, I even convinced myself that Yugi had already forgotten all about it. I, of course, had not. Yugi was a new feature in my fantasies, no matter how many times I tried to change that. I had never been too into risks before, but the danger of us doing things behind his closed office door incised a new thrill in me. When I relieved myself late at night, I felt Yugi against my lips again and again.

It was pathetic.

"Sennen?" Yugi called, tone urgent. I rose from my desk, hurrying into Yugi's office. He muted his phone and looked up. "Did we ever hear back from that advertisement guy? I need his figures."

"I don't believe so. Let me go check the mail stack again." I rushed out the door and down the hall to the mail room, but there was nothing in Yugi's slot. I went back to his office to relay the news.

"No, I'm telling you," he was saying into the phone, curt, "we cannot sign any kind of settlement until we get a confirmation on those numbers." He looked up at me hopefully, but I shook my head. He mouthed a couple vulgar things that he could not say out loud on the phone. I busied myself with rifling through the file drawer, hoping I could find some useful information. "No, you're not listening to me - we can't...no...uh, yes...well, that might be possible. Would they agree to it?" Then his eyes widened. "What? _NOW?_ You _can't_ be serious." There was a pause, and Yugi stood up so fast, his chair clattered over. "Kaiba, tell me you did not." My fingers faltered, and I looked over at Yugi. I hadn't known he was on the phone with our big mutual friend. And apparently, Kaiba was not having a good day.

"You son of a bitch." Yugi said, but he was grinning. "I can't believe you got them to change their minds. I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate you right now." I stopped digging through the files and waited, in case he needed anything. I found my eyes drifting to the knocked over chair, memories burning in my mind. I realized he was signaling to me, and I straightened. "Okay, okay. I can do it. We'll be ready by then. Our conference room is fine. Yes. Okay, Thanks." He hung up after that, ripping his hands through his hair.

"What happened?"

"Kaiba got them to change their settlement, so the figures aren't needed anymore." He shook his head, looking amused and annoyed all at once. "However, unfortunately, he told them I was able to meet with them downstairs in _fifteen minutes._ They're already on their way." He clicked his tongue, picking up his chair. "The freaking nerve."

"Fifteen minutes?" I asked, taken aback. Surely Kaiba had more wits about him than _that_.

"I know." Yugi replied, slumping into his chair and placing his head on the surface of his desk. "But, boy - do I hate this client. I can't wait to close the deal." He peeked up at me. "How angry would Kaiba be if I just dropped them?"

"Pretty fucking enraged." I said, already imagining his wrath. "Will you be ready in time?"

"I should be, if I have all my papers."

I grabbed the file out of the drawer and set it on his desk, saying, "This should have everything you need. Do try to keep it organized, Mutou." I added with a patronizing grin. Yugi rolled his eyes at me and sat up as he pulled the file closer. I noticed that he looked pale.

I gripped my fists. Something in my brain told me that it was now or never, and I couldn't help myself; If this is what he needed… I couldn't let him go into a meeting stressed out like this. Not one that Kaiba was so directly influenced in. Not looking at Yugi, I stepped around the desk and took the arm of his chair, swiveling it around so he was facing me. He blinked, surprised.

"Sennen, what..." He stopped when he saw how I was sinking down to my knees, getting it. "Oh, god. _Are you nuts?"_ He hissed. I reached over and tugged on the zipper of his pants instead of replying, feeling my breath catching in my lungs. "Hey, we can't..."

Some part of my brain dimly registered that he was not telling me to stop. He was not saying no. Pants undone, I leaned forward, nibbling him through his boxers. He squirmed, gasped, and I pulled out his dick. His hips shied away, but again, I realized that he was not stopping me. Holding down his wrists against the arms of the chair, I gave him a long, firm lick - wanting to find a spot that would obliterate any resistance he might have given.

"Wait...this isn't -" He cut off with a tiny noise as my tongue found the very tip of his length. He shuddered deeply, his arms relaxing. I released one of his arms and grasped his erection, burrowing it into my mouth as I had been dreaming to for weeks. The moment I felt the silky heat of him in my mouth, I lost rational thought. I felt him tremble against my tongue as I teased it along his erection, coming back up for air.

"Just relax." I advised him while my head was lifted. Before he could reply, I dipped my head back down on him. I moved, knowing exactly what the sensations he was having felt like, and also knowing no one could pull away from something that was so good. Whatever Yugi had been planning to say got lost in a choked sigh as he nearly wriggled off the chair. I chanced a look up at him, admiring the way his chest rose and fell with anxious, excited breaths. His eyes open, but looking up to the ceiling.

I slowed, giving him gentle, luxurious licks as I came up for more air. His eyes finally slid shut, giving into the pleasure I was giving him. I closed my eyes as well, exulting in my abilities, my own arousal throbbing against the constraints of my pants as I took him deeper into my mouth. I swirled my tongue lightly around the tip every time I bobbed up. I didn't know whether he had stopped backing away simply out of arousal, or if he thought it was pointless to stop me. Maybe he was just desperate to get off before his meeting - honestly, at that point, I did not care.

I finally slid down on him all the way, and he let out a low hiss of air between his teeth as I deep throated him. I used my tongue to explore every inch of his length, and I must have found plenty of sensitive spots, because his breathing was growing even more erratic, mouth opening wide in a silent moan. I knew that I could have been down on him forever, if he ever allowed it, but I also knew I had a time limit. I dragged my tongue against him harder, speeding up my actions. A small, soft moan escaped my own throat, and the vibrations must have pushed Yugi over the edge. His hips lifted off the chair, pushing his erection further into my mouth, and he jerked as his cum exploded into my throat. I swallowed it, sucking his dick off clean. He relaxed, breathing labored.

When I was sure he was done, I pulled off of him, fixing his pants before I sat back on my legs, licking my lips clean from any stray spillage. I was shocked that I had been able to give him oral again. I could feel my own body shaking, knowing that if I even so much as brushed the bulge in my pants, I would probably come, too. I waited for a long moment, letting my own heartbeat slow before I finally got to my feet. When I was standing, my eyes finally found his face, and I wasn't too surprised to see that he was watching me.

"Should I call downstairs and tell them to make sure the conference room is free?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse. "Or...never mind. I'll just leave you to it, then." I turned on my heel and started to leave.

"Sennen." I heard him call out, quiet, and I stopped, hand inches from the door knob. I heard no anger in his voice, so I waited. "You...why did...?"

I finally turned and met his eyes with extreme effort.  
"I thought you needed it..." I swallowed, uncertain. "I thought it would help you the most."

Yugi stared at me with an odd expression and, unable to bear the silence, I left his office. I sat down at my desk and bent over my work, resting my head in one hand to shade my face. A few minutes later, Yugi walked past without a word, on his way to the conference room.

Later on that same day, to my surprise, Yugi pulled a chair over to my desk and sat down in front of me, talking about the meeting as though I hadn't just shoved his dick into my mouth. He seemed determined to continue pretending that I hadn't, as well - though his previous question had left me wondering how he really felt about our...indiscretions. I knew that he had enjoyed it, but now I wondered if he had protested because he had really not wanted me to do it, or if he thought I felt obligated to pleasure him.

I hoped I was wrong about the former, and I longed to prove him wrong on the latter.


	4. The Arbitrary Line We Dance

The following morning proceeded as usual. I answered a few calls, ordered Yugi's lunch to be sent up when it arrived, and generously got him a new cup of coffee, ensuring that Rebecca was the one who made it. All the things a normal, good assistant does. Then, at about twenty minutes to noon, he poked his head out the office door.

"Sennen, call me when the new client gets here, will you?"

"Of course." I replied, watching him close the door. My heart skipped a couple beats; I suddenly had a dilemma.

I could keep trying to "help" him with his stress, but sooner or later - likely the former - I was sure he was going to tell me to stop. I figured I could just leave him be, never mention it again, move on and find myself a real boyfriend - but Yugi was all I could think about. I decided I could take one more shot at it, make some kind of indirect offer to him. If my help was unwelcome, he could stop me, and I would let him. I would approach the subject slow and give him an opportunity to say when he wanted, even if it was no. And if that was the case, we would go back to our previous relationship. I would not force it.

I rose from behind my desk, walked to the door and considered knocking...but then figured there was no point in that anymore. I slipped inside, shutting the door again behind me. He looked up from his littered desk, and I locked my eyes onto his gaze as I prepared to lay everything out in the open.

"Are you going to turn your chair?" I questioned gently.

Yugi's mouth was open to speak, but he closed it.  
"Sennen..." His eyes flickered from me to the door and back, uncertain.

I stepped closer to the desk between us, keeping our stare connected.  
"Will you, Mutou?" I asked, leaning over, splaying my hands against the surface.

He shook his head very slowly. "Look, we can't keep..." He stopped talking as I licked my lips, eyes drifting down to my mouth. My heart stuttered again as I recognized his unfocused expression.

"All you have to do," I began, choosing my words carefully, "is turn your chair to the side."

He watched me, biting his lip in a gesture of nervousness. His chest betrayed his rapid breathing, and I couldn't turn away from his gaze. The clash of emotions I saw buried in it confused and intrigued me. I straightened and came around the desk, kneeling down and gently gripping the underside of his leg, lifting it up and over the side of his chair. I leaned forward, still waiting for the definitive sign.

"If you really don't want to, tell me." I said. "I'll stop."

Finally, I got what I was waiting for. He watched me with a blank expression for a long moment, and then he closed his eyes, giving a little jerky nod. Something inside me soared with excitement and relief, and slid myself closer to him, between his legs.

Moments later, he was slumped back in his chair, panting, and I was cleaning off my lips. I smiled pleasantly and stood up, asking, "Is there anything else you need, Mutou?"

Yugi took a deep breath and managed a shaky smile in return.  
"No, that will be all, Sennen. I...thank you."

I nodded and left the office, heart still thumping. I was definitely in over my head, but there was no way I was stopping now.

From then on, our routine was somewhat changed. Work, in general, was certainly the same. But now, each time Yugi was stressed, I would go into his office ten minutes or so ahead of the scheduled meeting. The first couple times, he still edged away, but it never lasted, and within a minute I would have him quivering under me. I did notice, however, that he never outwardly expressed his pleasure. Sure, he breathed hard and could not stop little whimpers from escaping, but he always did his best to remain as still as he could, only showing his gratification as he was climaxing. I thought, at first, that it was because he did not want anyone to hear, but then I realized that he was simply holding himself back. While I enjoyed what I was doing, especially when I felt him tense up and release into my mouth, I found myself wanting to drive him to a writhing mess even more. But it wasn't just that...I wanted some kind of validation, as well. Some kind of sign that he genuinely wanted what I was doing. I wanted to matter to him.

I felt a strange combination of things for the first time in my life. Annoyance that I could not hold him or run my fingers through his hair, sorrow that I would never lay with his body next to mine, and a bottomless agony that I could not lean up and steal the breath from his lips. The longing hurt as if it were an actual physical pain, and I didn't know how to handle it. So I continued, somehow, to deny my growing feelings for him - yet at the same time, I determined that I was going to give him the greatest pleasure he'd ever experienced. I would not just be a disembodied tongue.

The next time I was "relaxing" him, as I slid my mouth along the full length of his erection and listened to his soft breathing, I made sure he was very close to coming. He was trembling, thigh muscles tensing up, and I touched him for the first time. I lightly ran my palms up his legs, stopping their trail only when my fingers slipped under his button-down shirt. I was rewarded with a startled whine, and I was aware that he'd lifted his head at the unusual contact. I flattened my hands against his waist, massaging his warm skin as I took him deeper into my mouth and drove him to an orgasm before he could react in any particular way to my exploration.

When he finished, I gave no indication that I had done anything different.

I progressed thereafter, beginning with the caressing of his legs and stomach while I worked, and gradually moving to a point where I was holding onto his hips. After the first few times, it started to seem that he was anticipating the touch. He would give a little gasp or a little shiver when my fingers found bare skin. If I only touched him when he was already close to climaxing, it would set him off almost instantly. Sometimes, as I went about my usual day, I was amazed at what we had and hadn't done. I had yet to touch him above the waist or see him completely naked. I had made him come, jerking and twitching against my mouth many times, and yet I had never even kissed him.

One day, when I experimented with lightly dragging my teeth up his erection, he spoke for the first time.

"Oh, god -" He said, cutting off with a low moan. I pulled away and looked at him in surprise before a rouge grin crept onto my face at my accomplishment. I took in his full length again, being every gentle and precise with my movements until he whimpered at me in poorly-hidden frustration. After that, I deep throated him and sped up, drawing another moan from his lips: "Ah - yes..."

I nearly climaxed myself at that. His voice was the most wonderful thing to my ears after the past couple months of silence that I pulled away again, deciding to tease him and reward myself with more of his sounds. To my delight, his body stayed relaxed, letting me stay in control. I nipped at the base of his erection softly before descending on it again. His hips bucked up, and I backed off again. His arms lifted, as if to reach for me, before they dropped back against the armrests. I placed my mouth over the tip of him, but didn't move, and I watched as his arousal battled his self control. Within a few minutes, I had him rocking his hips against my mouth, lost with the wild need of it. When he finally came, it was harsh. His hands clutched the chair as I held his jerking hips.

We continued in that way for another couple months. I would spend the time before any meeting with my arms wrapped around his waist, sometimes holding him up off his chair and letting him thrust against my mouth. It was my personal heaven - a smart, gorgeous young man was almost dependent on me for pleasure (I was fairly sure he was not masturbating anymore.) However, the quandary of my emotional state became foremost in my mind. I wondered what kind of feelings I had for Yugi, what they meant, and what I should do about them. If I tried to change our arrangement to something more romantic, I risked losing everything. And I felt that maybe the dichotomy between our relationship and our physical intimacy was getting to him, as well. Whenever I would slip into his office, he would look at me with a mix of anticipation, desire, and an odd sort of confusion - as if he wasn't sure how to react to my presence anymore.

Eventually, the question of my feelings was answered for me. We reached quite the tipping point one cloudy afternoon. Yugi had a meeting scheduled over dinner with not one, but two clients. I had slipped into his office almost a full hour before he had to leave for the restaurant, and he was surprised to see me so early. But he turned his chair nonetheless, watching as I came around the desk. I had come early because I had decided to take my time during this session.

I deliberately avoided the head of his dick, no matter how his hips lifted and searched for me. After a few minutes of the exquisite torture, he finally surrendered to it, letting his body relax and just focused on enjoying my touch. Only then, when he had handed me the control, did I use my whole mouth, teasing him until he could barely breathe. I waited a long moment, feeling his hips rise again, and I pinned them down against the seat of the chair with my hands, letting my tongue dance over his flesh. He jerked, whimpering, and I glanced up to his face. His head was rolled back, one arm flung over his eyes. I smirked, running my tongue around the tip, and in one long, slow movement, I buried him into my mouth.

"Fuck!" He cried out in a voice much unlike his own, pitching forward. His hands found my shoulders, gripping tight, ripping the hair at the base of my neck. _"Atem!"_

It was the first time he'd ever called me by my first name, and the sound of it made my entire body shudder. Never before had he called out for me or used any obscenity during our sessions, yet I had gotten him to do both - orgasming as he did so. I learned something new about him that day as I kneaded his hips while he slumped over, spent from his climax: Yugi was, indeed, vocal.

We definitely crossed some kind of barrier after that. However complicated the emotional underpinning I had, we both realized that our time together, doing this, was extremely pleasurable, and it was't harming either of us. From then one, when we worked, we were still as we always had been - friendly but professional. But when I was between his thighs, he now freely announced his delight, especially when I did something he particularly liked. But his cries of my name were still rare and precious when I earned them.

Much of the time, Yugi would lie back in his chair with one leg over my shoulder. I would take my time pleasuring him while I ran my hands over his legs, hips, and stomach as much as I liked. I even felt brave enough to move my hands under him and cup his ass which, to my joy, he liked.

On one rare occasion when we needed work on a Saturday, I took the opportunity to explore his flat stomach like usual, but then I slid my hands up higher, and I touched his chest. He gasped, arching against my hands, but his hips pulled back with a hint of nervousness. I almost laughed at the idea of a man who has had my mouth on his dick being nervous about me touching his chest. When I brushed fingers over his nipples, it was enough to push him over the edge, and I luxuriated in the feel of his nearly bare body trembling underneath my hands.

I was finding new territory to explore. He was slowly giving his body over to me so I could drive him to a higher pleasure. And I loved that I was able to wear him down. Along this path we were treading, I never once suggested that I wished him to return the favor - we both seemed to shy away from any possibility of that ever happening. We both still dressed in business attire to work, and we both took care not to touch each other out of turn - nothing that could be mistaken for a returned caress. Both of us were weary to cross the boundary, knowing that if he ever returned the favor, we would become lovers in truth.

Even now, I am not sure why I feared that. Perhaps the threat of losing such a lovely (albeit incomplete) relationship was enough. Perhaps it was something else - I doubt I'll ever know. All I was really sure of was that I could not, and I would not, lose him.


	5. Hanging On

It was inevitable, I suppose, that despite the enjoyment from our arrangement, something would interfere and finally give those pesky things called emotions a real chance to complicate matters. I sat at my desk, typing out a series of memos to different people on my contact sheet. Yugi's last meeting had been almost a week ago, and I was sorely missing the lustrous sounds of his pleasure. But I contented myself with the knowledge that he was very busy, and very well known - therefore he would have another meeting in no time at all. I could wait until then to make him squirm.

We had become quite the team. Though he'd already been at the top of his game, with my help he had been dominating meetings over and over, winning settlements in our favor. Our firm was picking up business, and Kaiba was very enthused, though he never said so out loud. He had spoken about expanding our department into another, bigger building, and that was proof enough of his approval. And he was putting Yugi in charge of it all.

I sent off another email, glancing at my inbox to see that another new one had just arrived, and it was from an address I didn't recognize. With a slight frown, I opened it, scrolling down through a long series of quick messages. Apparently, I had accidentally been included in an email thread. This happened more often than not in any office, so my first impulse was to delete it - but a single word in one of the replies caught my eye. It was my name. Unable to stop myself, burning with curiosity, I went back to the top of the thread, reading the conversation.

 _I have received your quote on those renovations. Could you refer me to an employment agency to fill out my staff?_

That email was from Yugi. The recipient was the address I didn't know, but it was signed with a name that rang a familiar bell. From the subject lines, I guessed he was inquiring about the costs of expanding our firm with new offices and staff.

 _The offices above yours completed their renovations two weeks ago, and they also hired some new staff. They mentioned that they were very happy with the new employees. Here's the link for the agency they used. I have also used the same place myself when I was looking for a paralegal. They can supply the people you might need - maybe even a truly qualified legal assistant._

I halted, surprised, now glaring a bit at the screen. Since when was my work unsatisfactory? What did this guy mean, _"truly qualified?"_ I was great at my job. I was _not_ just here because Kaiba said so. Yugi would have fired me long ago if I was not performing up to his standards - not once had he complained about my work. Far from it, I thought with a smirk, the image of Yugi writhing in his chair once again stealing across my mind. I continued reading:

 _It would be nice to have my own paralegals for once. Sharing them can get pretty difficult and awkward for all those involved. I'll definitely use the agency - I need help finding at least one assistant who actually knows their stuff. The previous two I had in here came with terrible recommendations. One could not type their way out of a paper bag._

I paused again, now in dismay. Was that quip about me, or the assistants Yugi had been with before? I could not believe he would really feel that way about me - he had always seemed very happy with how I worked, complimenting me several times. I felt that he was grateful to have an assistant he could work so well with. Not wanting to pry anymore, my nerveless hand clicked the delete button, and the offending email vanished. I stared at the screen, thinking hard. Did he really think that? Was it about me? But how could he fake his gratitude for my work? And why would he?

Some part of me, the logical part, told me I was misunderstanding. Yugi had most likely meant the assistants before me. From what I had heard, one girl did not even last a month. I slumped down a little in my chair, feeling inept. Maybe he _did_ need a real, qualified assistant, though. It was true that I had gotten the job because of Kaiba, and I had never really had an interest in a legal career until I started here. Maybe I _wasn't_ qualified enough. If the department was expanding, Yugi would need a full staff, plus a partner. Not just a glorified secretary like me.

I worked for the rest of the day in quiet, seeing everything as if it were a hazy dream. I mechanically went through the motions, but I made sure to drown myself in work so my mind couldn't wander anymore. I made sure to leave before Yugi finished so that I wouldn't have to speak with him that day. I couldn't trust myself to keep my big mouth shut.

Maybe what was happening was only inevitable. Good things usually came to an abrupt end long before they should, in my experience. But it made me angry, because why did everything good in my life have to go away? And the later in the evening it got, the more I found myself questioning everything that I knew. I wondered if Yugi did like me, or if he had only tolerated me out of the goodness in his heart. Did he even truly enjoy what I had been doing to him, or was I being used for his gain?

When I climbed into my bed that night, I could not stop the fantasies from coming to me. I imagined the paradise I had found in-between his legs, the sound of his ecstasy, and the silk-like feel of his skin against mine. But, as it all echoed around me, I also recalled the words I had seen in the email, and my anger perked.

The memory of his soft sighs were still there, but now they were somehow soured. The moans became harsh and cynical. The delicious surrender of his body underneath me turned into something else, something accompanied by a smug laugh - the feeling of someone getting what they want. I bit my lip, hand growing fierce against my erection. My anger and despair increased until I was nearly in tears. For a few brief seconds, I was even close to hating Yugi. But it wasn't him - it was me. I hated my own confusion and cowardice - the sick fear that was choking me from the inside.

I hated how deeply I felt for him.

"Damn it!" I cried out into the darkness, my climax taking me by burning storm. I curled up into the fetal position, the pain in my chest digging at me like a knife. "God fucking _damn it,_ Yugi!" It was so frustrating. I was falling headfirst into my anguish, knowing that I did not have what I wanted, and there was a high probability that I never would. I wanted the simple, raw anger to come back. I wanted to be furious enough to stomp to his office and quit.

But I couldn't. I couldn't be angry at him, couldn't hate him... and I couldn't leave him.

The bizarre arrangement we had, the strange story we had written of our relationship had ended up walling off my feelings, tossing them into a deep well. And I was unable to hide it any longer. They were floating up. At any other time in my life, I would have probably just packed up and ran. This time, though, I had to stick around long enough to find out what Yugi had meant by his words. I had to be sure. And if he didn't want me around...then that was that. So be it. I would not drop my pride and beg him to change his mind, no matter how it broke my heart to let him go.


	6. Hopeless Opus

_**Magnum Opus** is Latin and translates to "great work", or could signify an artist's greatest work or achievement. It only stands to reason that Hopeless Opus would mean a work that never reached it's full potential, a pointless work, or even a work that still has better things to come._

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Sennen?" Yugi asked the very next morning, leaning back against his desk as he studied me. I had been called into his office just moments ago under the impression that he had important news. I instantly opened my mouth, intending to question him - but, of course, I didn't.

"No, I'm fine."

He stared at me, concerned. I knew my face was not nearly as passive as I was attempting to make it. "Well...okay." He finally said, uncertain. "As for the reason I called you in here..." He held up a roll of papers in his hand, and I recognized them as blueprints. I heaved a sigh - that's right, they were expanding the firm. And he was possibly replacing me. I straightened my shoulders, bracing myself for the worst.

"You remember how we spoke a few times about Kaiba wanting to expand the department, right?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, it's official. These are the plans." He tapped the roll against his desk. "I have a meeting in about an hour with the architect to go over some final fine details - but I wanted to speak with you first."

I simply nodded again, knowing what he was expecting and already thinking about how I could best finish him off quickly - as I knew I would not last long with the turmoil I was feeling now. He had about an hour, but I wanted to make it quick; make him come and move on - and maybe then he'd stop haunting my thoughts.

"I'll be taking on a partner, and depending on..." He caught my gaze and flushed, looking awkward. This only mildly piqued my interest - I was still debating the quickest way to make him orgasm in my head. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter." He was definitely losing steam as he read my expression, and I again tried to look as indifferent as I could. What did he expect - that I would be _joyous_ upon losing my job? "I'll be hiring a couple new assistants, and I originally thought of having you become the office manager or something, but I don't think it would quite work out. The office won't be set up like that."

"Naturally." I said, barely holding back the coolness in my tone. So that was that. The relief was all he had ever wanted from me. It was all plain _lust_ \- he needed it, and I got him there. My hurt flared, and I pushed him back against his desk roughly, not bothering with any kind of foreplay. His eyes were wide with shock as he fell back onto his papers. I concluded that I would do this for him one more time, and then I'd leave.

He looked thoroughly confused as I quickly unzipped his pants, the look immediately changing to arousal when I had slid my mouth onto his dick. His breath was forced out of his lungs, and he fell backwards against his desk, elbows crushing his work. The roll of blueprints fell out of his grasp and landed on the floor, where they lay already forgotten. I felt my anger settle in, along with those other feelings that were both complicated and frightening. It all threatened to break free, and I allowed them to come out the only way I knew how - by driving Yugi into a mess. I took his full length into my mouth, massaging him with my tongue.

I moved quickly, furiously - desperate for the moment he finished and I could sprint away. I was sure he wanted me to take my time, but there was no chance of that. Something inside me wanted to hurt him as he had hurt me, but I could not bring myself to do it. So, instead, I would just do what I was needed for; make him come and then leave. That was all. My eyes stung, but I vowed I would never let myself cry again over Yugi Mutou.

He jerked against the wood, shaking so hard that not even his elbows could support him. His back fell against the desk, and I noted with satisfaction that the important papers under him would never lay flat again. I grabbed his leg, feelings now fueling me completely, and lashed at him with my tongue, making him breathe in choked gasps. By now, I knew every weak, sensitive spot he had - I knew how to make him twitch and moan, and exactly what to do to push him over the edge. And I used it all to my advantage; I made him come brutally fast. He let out a strangled cry, legs convulsing, as he climaxed.

I felt a distant gratification. He might have been using me as his personal sex toy, but at least I could make him orgasm whether he wanted to or not. I pulled my mouth off of him, removing my hands from his legs so I could wipe my lips. It was done, and now I could leave it all behind me.

But I couldn't get up - not due to any delay on my part, I assure you. His hands had found their way to my head, and he was hanging on tight. His hips bucked as an aftershock raced through him. He was breathing so heavy, it was a wonder I could understand him when he groaned, "Wait." But I heard him, and I also did exactly as he commanded. I froze where I was, hovering over his pelvis, watching his lascivious face. He opened his mouth, trying again, "Don't stop—!" He broke off with a high-pitched moan when I reflexively opened my mouth and let my tongue trail over his already hardening dick.

How was it that I was still so addicted to him? That I would do what he wanted, no matter how I felt? I had to get away, but I hesitated - torn between wanting my anger back and wanting to please him. I was pitiful. I let my tongue touch him again, and it was Yugi who shattered every last bit of resistance I had: "Atem, _please—"_

I shuddered and slid my hands back to his hips, holding him firmly. I took the tip back into my mouth, and his fingers grasped at my arms. He rested his legs on my shoulders, surrounding me with his thighs. I let out a small, uncharacteristic whimper that was completely lost around his erection. I moved my hands around his hips, scooping underneath him to greedily pull his body closer to me, palms against the curve of his behind. I looked up the length of his body and saw that his head was tilted back, neck and shoulders lifting off of the desk, and one arm was above his head, gripping the edge of the desk. He arched, causing his erection to slip further into my mouth, and we both groaned.

An image flashed into my mind: Yugi, stretched out and completely naked on a bed, gripping the headboard and quivering helplessly as I drove into him whatever ecstasy I could. The force of my want for him was far more powerful than I had realized. In that moment, I truly knew that I was done for. I would never love anyone the way I had come to care for Yugi.

I lightly pulled my teeth against him, bringing him to the very peak. I wanted to drive every idea of boss/employee from his mind for good - Maybe I couldn't stay, but that didn't mean I had to leave. I was at a crossroad of my life, and whichever way I went would change me forever. But, right now, as he writhed beneath my mouth, I promised that I would make him scream for me - that I was not just going to be used as a revered oral fuck. He was helpless, fully mine, and I was going to gain from it. He was very close, and he was probably trying to stop himself to prolong it, but I wouldn't let him. My fingers dug into the softness of his ass as I sucked him off, still watching. I saw muscles in his neck tense, proof that he was clenching his teeth.

 _Not this time, Yugi,_ I thought, pushing him even further still to my throat, and I finally got what I had wanted. Yugi's entire body convulsed, dragging the most beautiful, constricted noise I had ever heard out through his mouth. The hand not grabbing at the desk found the top of my head, pushing down as if it would somehow stop him from coming or stop me from forcing him there.

 _"ATEM!"_ He screamed, long and loud and _oh-so gloriously_ \- orgasm taking him so violently, I was sure he couldn't breathe. I knew I would hear that scream in my ears for the rest of my days. I held onto him, squeezing my eyes shut as he trembled through his climax. Finally, when it seemed he was back in control of his body, I pulled away from him, using my sleeve to wipe my mouth once more. I was painfully hard, so much that I could not bring myself to get to my feet. So I simply sat there, watching as Yugi breathed fast, looking dazed from coming with that kind of magnitude. We both stared at each other, maybe almost in awe, but silent. Regaining strength, he leaned up onto his elbows, gaze never wavering.

"Atem, do you want to become my partner?" He blurted.

I blinked, trying to follow what he was saying.

"What?"

"My business partner, I mean." He quickly amended. "If you don't want to, I understand. I mean, I never thought you would want to be an assistant forever - but if you do, I could get you in as one in our neighboring departments. But I think we work well together - and if you became my partner, we could still do that, all without holding back your own career just for..." He trailed away, looking very embarrassed. "For me."

Suddenly, my brain grasped what he was saying.  
"You...want me to _stay?"_ I stammered, sounding like an idiot.

Now he blinked. "Of course." Clearly, it had never been in question for him.

I tried to keep myself from sitting down from the weight of my relief - and my own embarrassment, for only then did I realize how stupid I had really been. My mind raced; I had three major concerns now _—_ one, finding a way to accept his offer that didn't make me sound like a love-struck fool, two, trying to comprehend my luck, and three, how to recover something resembling dignity after what I had just done to him.

"Um, okay." I managed, staggering to my feet. "I mean yes. I would like to...yes."

"Oh, good!" He sat up fully with a smile so brilliant, it made me feel more ashamed. But, if this was the reward I got...then it wasn't so bad; the smile he was wearing now was unlike all those professional smiles I'd seen him use before. It felt like it was just for me. "I'm really glad to hear that." He said, reaching up to brush his blonde hair out of his face where it stuck to his sweat. We both simultaneously looked down to his legs, and he turned an impossible shade of red, quickly zipping his pants. "So...wow, um - by the way _—_ "

"What?" I asked, still trying to work my thoughts into coherency.

"A client was referred to me from America." He said conversationally, slipping off his desk. He took one look at the crumpled papers and then turned his back on them, as if pretending they weren't there would change the fact that they were, indeed, ruined. "She lives over there even thought her business is in Japan. She's looking for an advocate to consolidate all her issues so she doesn't have to monitor it all herself." He walked around the desk, dropping into his chair. "I thought it would be an interesting challenge, so I'm flying to the United States next week to speak with her." His eyes met mine. "She's paying for everything, so...I figured it wouldn't hurt to bring along my own personal translator."

"But you can speak English?" I dubiously said. I noticed the roll of blueprints on the floor and bent down to retrieve them.

"Well, yes...but I never _lived_ in America, so I'm not as fluent as someone else in this room."

 _Oh, my God._ This time, my jaw did drop. I stood up, the quickness of my movements making me a bit lightheaded.  
"Are you talking about _me?"_ I asked, setting the blueprints down on the desk before I could drop them.

"Yes." He said, but his tone hinted _DUH._

"To America...with you?"

"Only if you want to." He folded his hands under his chin, leaning over. "If you're going to be my new partner, you should be there with me, right?"

"Right." I replied numbly, mind once again bringing up the vision of Yugi I had experienced earlier.

Oh, _yes;_ a hotel bed would fit that image just fine.


	7. The Future Is Bulletproof

"Oooh, yeah. I could definitely get used to this." Yugi said appreciatively, dropping his suitcase on the ground near the door. He walked around the hotel suite, looking at the furniture. My own room was on the floor below us, complete with an office area, since I would be filing most of the paperwork while we were here. Giving Yugi the bigger suite had been my idea.

"So what did you think?" Yugi asked. We had briefly met with our new client right after we landed. She had been waiting at our hotel, eager to meet the man who had been so glowingly recommended to her. Yugi, of course, had impressed her immediately, even when he was short on sleep and had been sitting on a plane for the past fourteen hours. I, personally, thought the woman was very pretty, but plain. I wasn't sure why he had asked about my opinion, though - he would be dealing with her more than I.

"She was very kind." I murmured politely, settling my coat of the back of a chair. Yugi vanished into the bathroom, an impressed whistle following after him.

"There's a huge spa bathtub in here!" He exclaimed happily, poking his head around the corner with a look of amazement. "Also, she may be kind, but she is kind of boring." I shot him a grin, glad I wasn't the only one with such thoughts. "But it is good business, so her personality doesn't really matter too much, I suppose."

"That is true." I said, exploring the small kitchen area. "Thank you for bringing me here with you, though."

"My pleasure." He came out of the bathroom and crossed the room to retrieve his bag. "If she is picking up the tab, we might as well enjoy our trip." I nodded, staring into the mini fridge, tempted to drink all the wine in it before jumping into my next step. Eventually, I thought against it, knowing it would be better if I was level-headed.

"Mutou?" I began softly, closing the fridge. I heard him hum in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to help you...prepare for the meeting." I finally looked over my shoulder at him, just in time to see his fingers fumble on the straps of his bag.

"Oh." His shoulders were tense. "Um, it's all right. It wasn't really a meeting anyway. She just wanted to introduce herself." His tone was casual, as if I had been referring to preparations such as note cards for a keynote speech.

"But still." I shrugged. "If you feel stressed or whatever, you know..." I had decided over long, agonizing hours of thought and debate to make this attempt - but I was deliberately giving him a graceful way out.

"Fair point." Is what he said. Our eyes met. "I don't have another meeting today, Sennen."

"No, you don't." I pursed my lips, making sure I sounded completely clinical. "I'd be making up for earlier. It's not as though we'd just be..."

"Right. Of course not." He said, and something in his expression seemed amused.

"I'm just repaying you." I said. "That's all."

There was a long pause in which Yugi stared at me with an expression I couldn't understand. Finally he nodded, slow. "Right." He replied. He started walking to the love seat, but I grabbed his arm, making him face me. I slowly walked him backward to the bed, and his eyes widened when the back of his knees hit the edge.

"I think we both have been sitting enough for today."

"I'll say." He said, his small smile breaking the tension between us. He let me push him down on the bed gently, and he leaned against his elbows.

"That's not going to be very comfortable." I said.

"Well, it's already more comfortable than my desk." He shot back, smile widening. I felt my face burst into flames as I remembered the incident.

"Quiet." I muttered, lifting his leg onto the bed and pressing him upward. He helped, wriggling until he was lying in the center of the bed, head and shoulders supported by the pillows. I bent over his legs, gently removing his belt. "Okay?" I questioned, unbuttoning his shirt.

His Adam's apple bob, and he nodded. I pushed his shirt open, and he seemed to shy away at the thought of being topless. I would have found this funny, had I not currently been slipping my fingers into the waistband of his pants - because the man who had come against my mouth so many times, the man that has screamed out my name during working hours, was also nervous about being naked under me. But I wasn't going to give him time to second guess what we were doing - in one, smooth pull, I had his pants and boxers off of him, and he didn't stop me. Everything in my body demanded me to look up at him, see him completely bare, but I wanted him to surrender first.

Softly, I bit down on his inner thigh, close to his groin, and he whimpered quietly. I was surprised at how hard he already was, hips lifting slightly though I had not even gotten to the main part yet. The urge to look was too much; I couldn't help but to ease back and gaze at him, mouth poised over his erection. Yugi was looking down at me, open desire in his eyes. Unfocused, my gaze wandered from his face down his torso, drinking in the sight of his lithe, naked body under me for the first time. Slightly sloped shoulders, high collarbones, dark pink nipples, and a flat, just slightly toned stomach. I placed my mouth over his erection, and as soon as I felt his hands touch my head, I was lost.

I blew Yugi slowly, lingeringly, eyes greedily watching as he began to move. I placed my hands against his stomach, feeling the quiver that rushed over his skin. My palms grazed his chest, and I explored his curves with gentle caresses. I was delighted to finally have such access to him that I touched him everywhere. His chest, his waist, his stomach. I dragged my fingers down to his pelvis, toying with his sensitive areas. I looked up at him as my fingers headed further south, testing his reaction.

His eyes widened at my touch as my fingers dipped low to his taint, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. I probed, and he tossed his head back into the pillows, drawing his legs up so the were bent at the knees, feet flat against the bed. He was making a new sound now - something deep and throaty. Assuming that it was a good sign, I sank my finger in to the second knuckle, hoping to coax more of those lascivious sounds from him again.

"Oh, my god." He gasped, hips twitching. He raised his hands over his mouth and nose, blocking my view of his red face. My finger pushed further, pressing and wiggling to find his delicate areas. He whined, pushing back against my hand. I slipped in another digit, massaging along the inside of his body, twisting and spreading my fingers - smirking at the pleasure I was giving him.

"I'm...!" He could not even finish his sentence before he moaned again. Then he did what I had been hoping he would; he raised his arms over his head, hand gripping the headboard, opening up his body to me. I struck true at the bundle of nerves inside him, knowing he was close, and simultaneously ground my tongue against his erection, seeking to push him over the peak. His body seized up, flooding his release into my mouth with a loud cry.

As he lay splayed out, relaxing, I lifted my body up higher so I was hovering above him - watching his fall from grace was too good to leave. Yugi took in a deep, shuddering breath and opened his eyes, gaze flickering down my body, and then back up.

"Do you want help with that?" He asked, and I blinked, confused.

"What?"

 _"That."_ He replied, eyes again glancing down. I followed his line of sight, noticing my pants tenting from my own arousal.

"I... _what?"_

Yugi's expression turned impatient at my blank reply. "Do you," he said calmly, punctuation his words. "Want help. With this?" His hand suddenly gripped my dick through my jeans, and my back hunched over, air hissing between my teeth. "The whole one-sided thing is all well and good, but I'm sure you're getting a bit blue-ballsy by now."

His snark make the rouge part of my personality come forward.  
"I will have you know that my balls are perfectly fine."

"Oh, yeah?" He matched my smirk. _"Prove it."_

The simple words sounded especially naughty coming from him. My breathing was quick and light from both fear and excitement, but I knew if we went any further, our existing relationship would diminish. _But what if it turned into something better?_ My conscious asked as Yugi's fingers moved, unzipping my pants. My body tensed, but I made no move to stop him when he started tugging down my jeans.

"Atem..." He breathed, mouth latching against my neck. I groaned, my self-control snapping like a fine thread. Too late, I realized my error; I had not gotten myself off in a week, anticipating the trip, and now it was going to be all I could do just to hold back. But it didn't matter, I could not have stopped now even if he aimed a gun to my head.

"Damn it, Yugi." I growled, frustrated.

"What?" He asked, way too innocent.

Instead of replying, I got off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, furiously shoving drawers and cabinets open and closed until I found what I was looking for - a small, sample-like size of lotion that hotels provide. As I exited the bathroom, I lifted off my shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Aw, I was going to do that." Yugi commented from his spot on the bed, watching me jog back over. I knelt on the bed and he parted his legs slightly, waiting. I poured some of the lotion on my fingers, scooting forward to run my hand over his hardening erection. I let out an explosive sigh, feeling jittery.

"Are you sure—"

"Shut up, Atem." He interrupted.

"Okay." I replied, clamping my mouth shut. I got my revenge, however, when I thrusted my slick fingers into him once more. He lifted off the bed, eyes slamming shut as I instantly found his sweet spot. I removed my fingers and coated my erection with the lotion, getting it slick.

Admittedly, I was hurrying. Not only was I just so ready to take Yugi, I also didn't want to give him the chance to over-think.

With my free hand, fingers gripping his chin, I tilted his head toward me so I was staring down into his eyes. My hips eased forward, the head of my dick pressing against him. He gasped loudly, grabbing my supporting arm with his hand in reflex. I resisted the urge to push deep, instead sliding the tip into him, letting my flesh carefully stretch and rub his opening. He tried to speak several times, little broken bits of my name or wordless little cries, his breathing accelerating as I rocked back and forth into him.

"Please..."

That was all I was waiting for. I reached down, gripped his hip, and pulsed my way deep inside him, moving slowly and gently. Every ounce of my self-control went to me not burying myself into him all at once - but, God, was it difficult. Being inside him was way more intense than it had ever been in my fantasies. I didn't know how I was possibly going to last through the entire act.

Yugi cried out, hands grasping at the headboard above him again, throwing his head back, exposing his throat to me. He opened his legs wide, and the tightness eased slightly. I pushed deep, finally melding my hips against his, shuddering at the long cry of pleasure Yugi emitted. I gave him smooth thrusts, rapidly discovering what made him moan, what made him gasp, and what made him writhe in delicious torture. His whole body was rocking with my thrusting. If there was something above heaven, sex with Yugi was it.

"Oh!" He cried. One of his hands came off the headboard, instead twisting in the sheets in a fist, tugging at the fine linens. I could feel sweat trickling down my back; I was gaping for breath as I pumped into him, eyes taking in the sight of his heaving, trembling form beneath me. I knew he must be close, so I accelerated, whimpering from the effort it was taking me not to come. I couldn't look away to distract myself, though - Yugi was just to exquisite, I had to see him.

"It's so good!" He moaned, teeth gnashing. "Harder!"

"Yugi, don't..." I gasped, heart beating so fast I thought it might explode. I _definitely_ wasn't going to last any longer if he kept urging me on. Nonetheless, I did as he requested and plunged deeper, feeling his hips jerk against mine with every impact.

"Atem - baby...!"

I moaned, oddly high-pitched and desperate at that new endearment, feelings crashing in on me. My thrust became unsteady; all of my previous efforts became insufficient as I felt warm skin against my behind. I missed a breath, slamming into him deep, writhing as my brain processed that Yugi had wrapped his legs around me. His hips grinded up into me, and bolts of lightning struck up and down my spine, from my groin to my brain. My rhythm was gone, I was jerky and unfocused, twisting my hips away to avoid the sweet friction that was going to drive me insane.

"Yugi, I can't—" I struggling for breath as his legs tightened around me, shoving me in deep again. "I won't be able to hold out if you keep—!"

"It's fine." He panted, fingers gripping my shoulders, body bending like a drawn bow. "Just don't stop!"

I cried out helplessly, feeling my own orgasm rushing forward like a bullet train. My brain went into overdrive, and I rammed my hips into him over and over, my eyes gazing down into his wide violet stare, completely intoxicated on his pleasure and his beauty. As good as I felt, nothing compared to how great he looked - flushed with the orgasm I was causing him. Everything was him. His taste still on my lips, the scent of his skin filling my mind, the vision of his nakedness under me...all of it propelled me toward an orgasm I was sure would be more than I could bear. It was going to tear me apart, and I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Yugi's nails bit into the flesh of my back as he choked up, words getting lost in his throat. His muscled locked, the bed squeaking frantically as our bodies bucked together. Finally, it seemed as his breathing stopped, and watching his face as he climaxed was my own undoing. This time, _I_ was the one who screamed _his_ name, lunging against him to maximize the contact, going into spasms that seemed to set fire to every nerve in my body. I could feel him pulsating against my length as he came, and I buried my face into the crook of his neck, almost sobbing with pleasure which was elongated far beyond my average limits.

After several more hard jerks and breathless cries, Yugi finally went limp, and I lost my own strength and collapsed on top of him, mind reduced to a blank slate. There wasn't a clock anywhere in sight, but I'm sure it was an eternity before I turned my head, resting it against his chest. Every part of my body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

Never in my life had I climaxed like that, is all I could think. Never. And it wasn't me - it was because of him. My arms rested on either side of him, his ribs brushing them with each deep breath he took. I thought for a moment that he may have fallen asleep, so I lifted my head to see. He was awake, looking an odd mixture of dazed and content, mouth soft and just slightly parted in that cute way of his. His hair was a wild mess around his head, a few strands sticking to his face from the sweat that covered us both. Gently, I brushed the strands away, letting my hands linger against his cheeks, and his gaze shifted to me.

"Hi." Was my brilliant remark. But he smiled.

"Hi." He replied, voice a bit hoarse. We were quiet for a while, and my heart plummeted as I waited for the moment where he unwound his legs from mine and we slipped back into our previous personas... But it didn't come. Finally, assuming that he just didn't have the strength to move away, I started to lift myself off of him. Instantly, his hands grasped my arms, and he yanked me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I blinked, startled. Was he the type that liked to cuddle after sex?  
"I just...I thought maybe you were getting uncomfortable, so I—"

"God, you are so _dense."_ He sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

I stared down at him, hardly daring to hope. Seeing my hesitation, he rolled his eyes, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck, and pulling my face to his. Our lips touched, his parting immediately beneath mine, warm and soft. For the first time, Yugi and I were kissing - and it was better than I could have guessed it would have been. When our mouths parted, Yugi sighed, but still keeping me close. And instantly, it was so obvious, I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, almost plaintively.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" He replied, grinning. I started laughing, burying my face into his neck again.

"I just...I don't know." I shook my head. "By the time I realized it, I thought maybe it was too late. I was sure you didn't..."

"I didn't what?"

"Like me." I answered, shrugging.

"Well, I don't like you." Yugi said, and I looked up. "I love you, Atem."

Something was obstructing my airway, and I buried my head in his chest once more, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes. There was a light touch against my back as Yugi stroked his hands over my flesh, and I held back a very uncharacteristic sob.

"You're rather sensitive, aren't you?" Yugi asked, but he didn't sound patronizing.

"Don't goad me." I warned, mouth moving against his shoulder. "Unless you want to feel my wrath."

"Oh?" He mused, completely unconcerned.

"I won't be able to control myself." I said, making my tone sound very threatening.

He simply laughed, hands sliding into my hair and pulling my head up.  
"What's your point?" He questioned, eyes devious.

"Just thought I should mention it." I replied.

"Well, it's noted." His hands followed the curve of my face to cup my cheeks. I could feel my chest burning, and I leaned over to to kiss my lover for the second time.


End file.
